Betrayal and redemption
by Mertakh
Summary: One fatefull night one betrayed meets another. What will happen?
1. Encounter

**Authors note:**

 **First off, hello and thanks for giving my story a try. I hope it won't disappoint you.**

 **Second I want to begin by appologizing to all Leona fans, as she inevitably will be displayed as a rather twised personality. She will take the dominant part in the Diana-Leona relationship (contrary to pretty much all fictions I have seen so far) due to the reason that this is simply more plausible. Someone who was isolated or shunned for their entire life will not have the confidence to "rule" in a relationship, while Leona pretty much screams confidence. Same applies for someone who was betrayed (I'll simply call the execution" of Diana a betrayal) by everyone they knew. Possessive and clingy? Maybe. Dominating? No.**

 **Third I have to caution you; the title might be (or become) a little confusing as I have no Idea where this story will lead.**

 **Fourth I will warn you, for english is not my first language; whoever finds a mistake, grammatical or otherwise, can keep it.**

 **I am going to explain my reasoning for pretty much every desicion I make. If you think I should leave that out, or think my reasoning is complete bogus, let me know.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

It was cold. As it always was at mount Targon to this time. Winter was coming soon and a harsh autumn wind blew, causing people to hide in their homes, close to the hearths.

A lone wanderer limped through the night, covered in blood.

Most of that was his own. He'd been hunted, chased, then hunted again. More often than not by people, he had once thought to be his friends.

He hadn't slept in two weeks and the exhaustion was taking its toll. The wounds he got due to his carelessness and the freezing temperatures were doing their rest.

 _I should never have told them my real name_ he thought. There was a price on his name, that had made many he had thought trustworthy into enemies. He had hoped, _prayed_ that it wouldn't be like that this time, but he had messed it up.

Maybe it had been exhaustion, maybe it had been because he believed the people here hadn't heard his story - he was quite far away after all -, maybe it was a different reason altogether, it didn't matter. He had told them his real name and soon after his pursuers found him.

 _Are the only ones I can trust my enemies now?_ He was still loyal to his motherland, though they deemed him a traitor. Even his friends; even his _brother_ had believed that. He had killed them all.

His name was Yasuo and he needed to find shelter. Sooner rather than later.

If there had been a town, or at least a small settlement nearby he could've asked for help. Risky as it might have been, he had to. A bloodstained body was a good reason for someone not to help, even if the residents wouldn't report his presence, but he had to try.

Alas, of course there were no settlements he was aware of nearby. He had fled them to keep civilians out of the fight. He had become merciless, not ruthless. A fine difference, but a decision he had made for himself long ago. The innocent would live. The ones to hinder him on his quest for revenge would die.

Therefore no town, no village, not even the fire of some travelers he could have turned to was present. Just a sharp and cold wind blowing at his face. Normally he would have indulged in the luxury of keeping it away from him using his powers over the wind. Nothing more than wishful thinking in his weakened state though.

A gentle, white light in the distance caught his attention.

He immediately changed his direction towards the source of that light.

 _Still risky, especially after what happened. But I'll either get shelter or I will die. No other choice._

The source of that light was closer than he imagined. It had taken him a while to get there, but it had still been within his capabilities.

The sight that awaited him was beautiful. A small, but sturdy temple, looking like it was made of white, luminescent marble stood in the otherwise bare plain.

Yasuo, in his half-delirious state wasn't able to appreciate the view though, being more interested in its residents.

Try as he might, the temple looked deserted; only the glow indicated that there should be someone - or something - magical nearby. A mystery for another day.

 _Seems like I won't be able to find bandages here. Either way, I can get out of this godsforsaken cold now._

As he entered the building a slim blade lowered itself on his throat and a hard voice from behind him asked:

"Do you deny the power of the moon?"


	2. Treatment

"Do you deny the power of the moon?"

 _Great from the cold straight into the arms of a madman._ He thought. A thought that was replaced by a short lived panic as the blade started pressing into his flesh. A drop blood started oozing out.

 _I wonder what he means by that question. And what answer would be the right one?_ At this point Yasuo was just too tired to care.

"How could I deny it's power as even the seas can feel its pull?" He had been close to sailors quite often while on the run, so naturally, he knew about the importance of the moon cycles.

The person behind him stood in silence and Yasuo almost expected the blade to slit his throat, when the words came out: "Good answer". And the blade vanished.

As he turned around, the scenery left him flabbergasted (beautiful word, isn't it?). A beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair stood before him with a sad, but gentle look in her eyes. A look, that seemed to be at odds with the hardened features of her face. A silver symbol glowed faintly on her forehead.

"Follow me, I can't have another follower bleed all over my temple." Those were the last words Yasuo heard before the world turned black and he collapsed on the ground.

Dianas POV

 _Urrgh, how bothersome_.

Diana looked annoyed at the unconscious warrior before her. _Guess I'll have to carry him._ While she started pulling him to his new room she ordered her thoughts.

 _He passed the test. But does that mean I can trust him? He could've been sent to spy on me without being one of those sun-bastards Is that the case, he deserves to die...but what if he isn't? It has been so long since I had company, hasn't it? Maybe I should treat his wounds; keep an eye on him nonetheless._

As she began undressing him to care for his wounds she noticed something strangely familiar.

 _Wait, what is that? This scent, where have I smelled it before?_

 _Oh, I remember... Mindrot... Fuck. And I only have one antidote left. Mine. If I encounter this shit again, I'll be dead. No, worse than dead...On the other hand I could make a new one, when I get the chance._ She made a face. _Finding the ingredients will be bothersome. Losing a potential follower though...Not to mention he will be in my debt. These Ionians are very serious about such things, as far as I have read._

She quickly administered the medicine before she could change her mind.

 _Well, at least I know he isn't a spy. No one would use mindrot on anyone to infiltrate. And nobody knows I know the antidote._

There was only one healer known being able to cure a mindrot poisoning. Soraka. And she was far away from this temple. Almost at the other end of Runeterra. Reaching her in time would be impossible. According to public knowledgeit had no antidote. And for centuries that assumption was correct. Until Diana had stumbled across it, while she was buried in books in the Solari libraries. Libraries that she had been burned to the ground herself.

Diana only hoped the antidote had been administered in time. If it was just a bit too late, the mind of the warrior would take serious, irreparable damage. And she would have wasted her last antidote.

 _Well, I'll know when he wakes up._

While wrapping bandages around the wounded body of the handsome warrior, Diana felt a strange nostalgia. The last one she had treated the wounds - the one who taught her how to do so - had been _her_. And thinking about _her_ brought a bunch of bittersweet memories. Sweet, because at that moment she had felt great. Remembering these good times was always filled with pleasure. Bitter, because it created a longing, that could not be fulfilled. These moments were gone. Gone forever. There was no one who would touch her like this again. _Leona_ wouldn't touch her again. Wouldn't speak to her. Leona had left, no, _betrayed_ her and had paid for that with the ultimate price. She was alone.

Sadness overcame her, wishing she could go back and...

 _no! It had not been her fault. I would have been happy to get the acknowledgement I deserve, but would have been content with their usual ignorance. They brought this on themselves._

Still, her lower lip began to tremble and if she would've been able to, her eyes would have watered.

 _Focus, you cannot allow yourself to mess this up_.

As she finished tending to the wounds of the traveler, she began to rummage through his belongings.

 _Might be impolite, but I have to know where he comes from._

His stuff didn't answer that question. His only possession seemed to be a ripped mess he called clothes, a two handed sword - notched from heavy use, still bloodstained -, an empty bottle - it reeked strongly of spirits - and, the only thing that gave a hint about who he was, a blotchy image of a person, not much unlike himself.

 _A brother? Father? Resembles him too much to only be a friend. I wonder what happened for a warrior that looks...well, like this...to carry a picture of someone around._

Another question that would not be answered tonight.

 _Seems like I'm not the only one with a complicated past._

She allowed herself to indulge in another one of those terribly sweet memories of the time she had been happy. Where she had thought that happiness actually could last.

 **Authors note:**

 **So why did Diana save that Warrior? Does she even know? I'll probably going to explain it later, but it should mainly be because she is lonely.**

 **Rest should be pretty self-explanatory.**


	3. Interlude, Dianas memory: The first time

Diana had just gotten promoted. She now belonged to the Iron Solari. An elite unit within the Solari-church, assigned to protect the faith and its leaders. Months of hard training had gotten into that. All for _her_. The only thing resembling a family she had ever had. And _she_ had given her the locket that proved she now had the right to protect her, personally. A grand honor. All of her course would have died to even meet _her_. Her Holiness. The Avatar of the Sun. Leona. She had looked great when she put the Locket around Dianas neck. So proud. As if she knew how much work Diana had to do to be accepted into this unit, after all the trouble she had gotten into for her strange believes.

Believes she had stopped expressing for _her_. Maybe the fact that she'd been warned the next time she talked about her _heretical, nonsensical delusions_ her eyes would be gouged out with smoldering Iron, also had helped. None knew that the chosen of the sun actually encouraged her belief in the moons glory, so she could one day return with proof

Nevertheless she had been accepted. She was now one of the junior members of the alpha-squad. The personal bodyguards for her Holiness. Not only that, but she had also been chosen to accompany _her_ to the rite of baptism, where she would get access to her full power as the Avator of the Sun.

When Leona had chosen her of all people to accompany her to the rite of baptism, it resulted in an outcry of all offended parties. Parties who, of course, had wished for nothing more than to accompany the chosen one themselves. It wasn't a particularly dangerous journey. Just to a cave near the mountaintop. And since everyone was familiar with the mountain - they lived there - only one honorary guard was allowed.

No one expected that guard to be Diana though.

The arguments ranged from her being too young, her being too inexperienced - she had belonged to the elite for only a week - to commenting on her troublesome past, where she had stood for her believes. _If they knew..._

Diana was actually the only member of the iron solari - no, the only member of the solari church, that didn't have access to the solar power. A fact, that would make the elders question her believes again. Calling her heretic among other, even less pleasant things. And since the Avatar hadn't gone through the rite of baptism yet, the word of the elders was law.

She shivered. _They would withdraw my position and I would never be able to accompany her again. And that would be even more pleasant than the alternative._

She knew what the _oculi solis_ the special forces and inquisition of the solari church did to heretics. Her father had made sure of that, when she was 5. Keeping them in small cages and hanging them in the sun, so they would die of thirst was one of the most pleasant methods. The wailings of the doomed still had haunted her years later. And even if they left the supposed heretics alive, burning out the eyes with smoldering Iron was the most popular method of punishment. Together with the mark of the heretic burned onto the back of their hands to ensure they would not get help by the devout, their life would be hell. Most of them committed suicide in just a matter of days. The scorn, the disgust expressed by residents often took cruel and violent turns. If it really was suicide, nobody knew. Accidents happened. Living on a mountain was dangerous for unseeing ones, after all. Even if it wasn't an accident, even if it was obvious someone was at fault, the death of a heretic caused no investigation.

Some of the heretics had tried to leave. Most of them weren't locals, were ripped from their homes, sometimes children only, saying the wrong sentence in the wrong persons presence. They all had failed. No one would give them shelter, or supplies.

Leona didn't even know about that business. Diana had even been warned not to disclose that matter. A warning she would have ignored at the next possible opportunity, if her own worries hadn't stopped her. _Either Leona would think I lie or leave the church. In both cases I would lose her._

And she couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. Not being alone all the time, having friends, good friends, a family even, proved to be rather addictive.

She shook of these thoughts. Hard as it might have been to hide the fact that she couldn't use magic, it had worked. Hard due to the fact, that the Armor was fastened - in some cases, like the Avatars Armor even summoned - with magic.. Removing it without magic would be impossible, too.

The only reason she wasn't caught was Leona. After she had explained her problem, she had helped. She had seen how important the position in the iron solari was for Diana, and so she used her magic to help Diana dress and undress.

If the other students had known that, they would have been so jealous.

Diana chuckled. _If only they knew_. Below her serious and compassionate surface, Leona was an incorrigible prankster, stooping low enough to place little stones in Dianas boots and then refusing to help take them off until the end of the day. Sometimes longer.

Everyone Diana knew would not have accepted this. Least of all Leona. She complained when something didn't go as it should. Loud.

Diana though kept silent. This friendship was much too important to her to lose. It made her happy. It was the only thing she had, really. She needed it.

So she would enjoy every moment she had with Leona, always keeping her eyes open where the next inevitable attempt at a prank would take place.

* * *

"Di, are you ready yet?"

The source of her thoughts announced herself, knocking at her door.

"Just a second"

Diana began to hurry, cursing her distracting thoughts. She could not, must not disappoint her. Not anywhere and especially not here, where others could witness her failure.

When dressed, she startled a bit and searched her boots. She was not surprised at all when she removed a small pile of stone.

 _I wonder when I'd have gotten rid of that. My poor feet._

"I'm ready! And I could use some help" Her last words barely more than a whisper, she invited Leona into her room.

Leona entered the room, carrying a large backpack, obviously excited about the journey the two would travel; almost a literal spring being in her step.

"Wow, Di, you look great"

"Erm...I don't look that much different than usual?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Leonas eyes wandered around for a bit until she saw a few stones on the floor.

Silently she stated "I see you have found them."

Diana shot her an angry glare, before she became aware what she was doing. Then she naturally stopped.

"You have to forgive me", Leona chuckled, "but your distressed face is simply too cute."

"...I forgive you." _But could you please stop_.

"You know I'm doing this as a joke, yes? If I did something out of malicious intent, like the others, it would be much worse."

"Like the time you put nettle in my clothes?" _Shit!_ _Why did I say that?!_

It was the first time Diana was outspoken about the mistreatment she had suffered thus far. Much to her own surprise. Hadn't she just pondered how she could not afford to anger Leona?

Dianas shock about her own bravery soon turned into fear as she saw Leonas frown.

"I...I didn't mean it like this. Pleas-"

"You are right. That one did go too far." She walked up to Diana and hugged her

"I'm sorry. I sometimes...get carried away for a bit."

Diana froze upon this invasion of her personal space. This was way too close. But actually really comfortable. But still too close. One would think she would become accustomed to this as Leona almost searched for reasons to embrace her - and in fact, her tolerance seemed to grow - but it still could not hinder a major part of her to somehow feel...threatened.

She sighed, "It's all right. Just help me with the armor, will you?"

"Ok."

Leona reluctantly let go and touched all of the intricate hooks and clasps of the armor. Each time an orange-golden light flowed from her fingertips, distributing itself among the pieces of metal, fastening and merging them, causing a pleasant tickle on the skin beneath, even through the layers of normal clothing.

Diana loved that feeling. I felt...right. As if the magic flowing towards her never had a purpose other than doing exactly so. None of the acolytes, guards, or even high priests felt that way. At least none of those she had been able to ask before her father caught wind of that and had punished her with 30 lashes for "condescend, being borderline heresy". She had fallen unconscious after the 12th. When she had awoken again, she had still been tied to the stock. Her back bleeding, the skin in tatters, some scraps of her flesh lying all around her.

Nobody had tended to the wounded her for hours. Nobody until Leona came. It had been this exact moment she had begun developing a crush on her savior. Her sole light in this dark place. Her very own moon in the nightsky of hatred.

Still, the magic was utterly pleasant, as it always was. She herself felt a short sting of envy, she always did. And for a short period of time, too short for anyone to actually witness, silvery white light flickered in response to the magic, as it always did.

When finished, Leona cast one last, concerned glance at her.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom", Diana joked, letting out a pleased laugh. _Leona really is the only one that cares for me_.

She continued to list the stuff she had already packed, pointing at them as she went on.

"Clothes, soap, cooking pot, hunting equipment for emergencies, sleeping bag, you, I think I have everything"

While most of the Rakkoran tribes carried and slept in pelts, the solari had found a more sophisticated solution to the coldness problem of the mountains: sleeping bags. Smaller and therefore easier to transport, they were the part of the standard equipment of every guard that was out for more than a few days. Not to forget they could be charged with solar energy much easier than random pelts, thereby warming the sleeper much more efficiently.

Leona didn't seem impressed "...Aren't you missing something? Like food? Or water?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost I forgot that: Could you take care of the supplies? If I ask they would probably give me maggot infested stuff. Or rotten water. Both has happened even before they had reason to be jealous"

"Sure, let me get that and then let's go."

* * *

One day later

They were walking up a narrow mountain path next to a gaping cliff, when it happened.

Diana failed to see a stone protruding from the path - she had been preoccupied admiring the beautiful scenery of the sun rising behind the mountains, letting it's radiance caress the features of the snowed slopes above and evergreen trees below, birds singing in the distance - and stumbled. She already saw herself falling down the cliff, flying for a few, wonderful seconds before her life would come to a screeching halt.

But her falling body was caught by Leona almost instantly. She had to have paid close attention to Diana to catch her in time.

At the moment she doubled over, a rope, where parts of her equipment were attached to, had snapped, sending some of the all-important stuff right off the cliff. Not that either of them had noticed it, shocked as they were.

After the short moment, seeing that Diana was safe again, Leona asked jokingly "Weren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I am a failure as your guard." Diana felt depressed.

 _They were right .I AM a failure. I can't even walk along a path without messing up. How did I ever think I could become good enough to serve her?_

"Don't be like that." Leona said softly, trying her best to comfort her. "You are no failure. Have you forgotten that you are the best amongst the iron solari in pretty much every discipline?" She smirked, "Although...I believe saving you deserves a reward."

"A reward?"

"Just hold still for a moment."

Leonas face crept closer until her lips settled softly and fleeting like a whisper, on Dianas. She retracted shortly after, accompanied by a silent smack, to study Dianas face. The question in her eyes obvious.

Diana was overwhelmed. She wanted to answer, but couldn't. To shocked to speak she didn't realize her own hand touching her lips.

"It's fine. It's fine? Why is it fine?" She muttered silently. Diana had never been a big fan of other people. It had been hard work for Leona to make her accustomed to even trivial things like a hug. She had not been able to change Dianas dislike for bodily fluids, though. Blood was the only exception. Everything else caused her nausea, to the point where she couldn't drink from something someone else had already used without vomiting.

This time the nausea didn't seem to arise. Something that surprised Diana greatly.

Leona seemed to have heard Dianas earlier sentence, as she went in for a second kiss, one that Diana returned this time.

"I will always protect you."

In the evening of that day they had already reached the point of the mountain where it was freezing cold.

As they spotted a protected place and decided to set up camp a shout could be heard.

"SHIIIT! Those assholes! When I get back I'm gonna kill them all!"

Leona walked up to her friend concerned "What happened?"

Diana waved the ripped string in front of her face "Look at this shit! I should have suspected that _something_ was wrong with my luggage, but I never thought about the attachment. They actually gave me rotten rope!"

"What's missing? Maybe I can help you out. I have brought a few additional things with me?"

"I doubt that will help. It's my sleeping bag. I guess you don't have a spare one?"

Leona shook her head "Too heavy. And I never thought that something like that would happen."

"Thought so...I'm gonna freeze to death before this is over. And it's too late to go back now. Even if it wasn't..." her voice trailed off.

"Maybe we could ... maybe we could share? Sleep in one together?"

Diana flushed. "What? That would be...no. We can't do that. I mean, you are the avatar. That would be insubordination of the highest degree... The punishment I'd face...would be lucky to be alive..."

Leona frowned "First: No one is here, except for us. Nobody will notice. Second: We either keep each other warm or you are going to get hurt..And I'm not letting you freeze."

"Well, it's actually not that cold yet, I think...yeah, I think I'm fine with my clothes."

Leona sighed "It will be cold once we get higher it will get cold. Real cold. And if we're going to do this either way, why not start now to keep you comfortable?"

After further discussion Diana finally gave in, they built the tent, and went to sleep. In one bag.

Shortly after Diana slipped into the it, back towards her companion, Leonas arms crept around her, holding her in a tight embrace, pressing her soft body firmly against Dianas.

Diana squirmed lightly. It was comfortable, but too close. Far too close. But in the end she would rather die than say or do anything that could anger Leona. Or even disappoint her.

Therefore she she also stayed silent when Leonas hands started to slowly snake below her clothes. One clearly aiming for her breasts, while the other one was slowly wandering down her abdomen, reaching her trousers, going below. Leonas hand started to move in slow circles above the hairy parts of Dianas body, while maintaining the movement towards the final destination below, until it finally settled between Dianas legs.

When this hand applied some pressure, while the other cupped her breast and Leona began kissing her neck, Diana couldn't help but let a pleased moan escape her lips. A prelude to a joyful night filled with more moans and screams.

The first of many who were soon to come.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **So, why did I make those desicions I did?**

 **Why does the way off armoring up involve magic? This question is quite easy to answer. Consider the following: Diana was executed, wearing her armor (or at least that is the interpretation of most people). This only makes sense in 2 cases:**

 **1) They want to set an example. This is supported by the fact that she is "executed" at nighttime. Which seems stupid if it is not intentional.**

 **2) They could not get it off.**

 **For this story (as I'm the author I have the right to decide - lucky me) I'm going to assume that they tried to take it off, couldn't and then decided to use this opportunity to truly set an example. Or maybe a conspiracy? Not sure yet?**

 **But considering that 2) is true, then it is safe to assume that the sun's avatar armor is equal in that regard. And if it is, why shouldn't the rest of these armors be? Copy and improve was always the attitude of any craft.**

 **Though this is only possible, due to the fact that I had every acolyte have the ability to control the suns powers. Though ofc to a lesser regard than the chosen one.**

 **Why did I make Dianas father be an ass? Because that will reasonably drive her towards Leona, which in turn will worsen her betrayal.**

 **Why did I let Leona be a prankster? I have honestly no idea. I guess it's due to her joke?**

 **Why did I let them have sleeping bags? Because I can.**


	4. The journey begins

**Hello everyone.**

 **First off, sorry that this chapter came out this late. I could excuse myself saying it was the exams, but they have long since finished and I didn't learn much either way.**

 **Truth is: Creating this story in a plausible way has been hard. And I think it is very lackluster, still. Making 2 people that will not trust anyone travel together is not that easy.**

 **Second: Thanks for all those kind reviews! Though this also makes it harder for me, as now I have expressed expectations to fulfill. And I am unsure, whether I can do that.**

 **Third: I have re-read the first chapters and holy shit are there many mistakes. How can you even read this stuff? Therefore I have decided I kinda need a proof-reader. If someone is interested, you can give me a message.**

 **Lastly, there has apparently been a lore-retcon for Mt. Targon (Curse you riot!). Most of the information seems to actually fit or will be easy to include (e.g. Diana searching for a purpose (this portion I designed** **before the retcon)** **A new threat as incentive for Leona to find Diana)(Thank you Riot!), but some will be harsh to include/change. They have completely changed Leona. She now has become the "Avatar" after Diana.** **Her personality is completely different, too.** **A** **t first I had planned to not have her in the temple during the execution. Now the Lore strictly has her planning to execute Diana. (What the flying fuck Riot?!).**

 **It will be harsh to find a way to resolve these conflicts convincingly. If I can't then I will probably discontinue this story. Or simply go another way with it that will include much less Leona.**

 **For now, Leona still came to the temple as the chosen. I don't like it, but I will ignore this official defuq-did-you-do-to-Leona Lore.**

* * *

Dianas focus shifted the moment she heard Yasuo stir. He would wake soon.

With the shifting of focus from those warm memories came rationality, with rationality came remembrance and with remembrance came the pang of guilt and loneliness. Leona had died long ago. Culled by the one she had once deemed as her closest friend, Diana herself.

 _I should stop thinking about it. That time is dead and gone._

She always thought that. Just like she always swore that this time would be the last time. Just like she always broke that oath.

She could not help but remember what was, what could have been, every time the anniversary of one of the significant days. The day they met, the day they became friends, the day Leona had embraced her for the first time, their first kiss...and finally the day Leona had betrayed her.

The year was full of such dates and she remembered them all, as if she was subconsciously counting the days. And each of these memories - except the last of them of course - ignited a longing in her. A longing for friends, for companionship; specifically for _her_ company. Although he was very much _not_ the target of her longing, these emotions were possibly the only reason this wounded warrior was still alive and waking up.

She unclenched the hand that still strongly clasped her solari locket. As strange as it might sound to carry the sign of her own nemesis, she could not bear parting with it. It was the only memento of her lover she had managed to carry with her on her escape.

 _Not the only one!_

She reminded herself of the writ she always carried with her, in case her convictions would ever falter. The order for her execution was the other memento.

She didn't have to look at it to know what it said. She had read it often; too often. And parts of her still wondered how Leona could ever write something like this. The only conclusion she had come up with had hurt more than the betrayal itself. If Leona had planned all of this; if they friendship, their _love_ as she had named it, had been a lie; if everything Leona had said had only been a prank, an elaborate ruse; torture more sophisticated than Diana had been accustomed to - but after all, Leona **was** the chosen one, she was supposed to be better at everything - then everything would make sense.

The friendliness, the constant reassurance to continue her search for the powers of the moon, everything Leona had done made sense in the light of the events that had transpired.

It was the most believable reason, albeit it was inconsistent with everything she knew about Leona.

 _But what if that's where I'm wrong?_

She shook her head. These thoughts would not help. They never did and she had other things to tend to. For example that warrior that had come to her secluded place so fortuitously. He had awoken during her ponder, and there was much to ask.

* * *

Yasuo POV

The first thing Yasuo realized was, that he was quite comfortable. No longer were freezing winds cutting his exposed skin through his tattered clothes; no longer was he exhausted to the point of collapsing. There were only two downsides. First, he was starving. Second, through is half-closed eyes he could only make out blurry outlines of his surroundings. One of these blurry images seemed to approach him.

"Everything fine? Can't have you dying on me right now."

"The fuck are you?" He grumbled sleepy.

"My name is Diana. The sole priestess the lunari have left on this world. So, who the hell are **you** and what are you doing in **my** sanctuary?"

"None of your business"

"A fine and very polite answer to the one who saved your life." Diana answered sarcastically.

Yasuo pondered for a while, then let out a sigh. _A half-truth will suffice._

He had never been a fan of lies. They were hard to remember and not everyone would believe the same ones. Once in a while every notorious liar would mess up. His victims would meet or he would mistake the lies he had told that specific person. No, telling the truth with a few inaccuracies, skipping a few important parts was much easier.

"My name is Yone" _forgive me brother,_ "I am currently searching for the murderers of my master. These wounds are...from people, who don't want me to catch them?"

Something about that answer seemed to spark an interest inside this strange white-haired woman.

"The murderer **s** of your master?"

"Yes. There is no way my master could have been killed by just a single person."

Yasuo took pride in being this student of this particular person.

"He was called Shen Jian"

 _No harm in her learning that. If she knows who master was, she will understand. Maybe she even has a clue who his killers are. It has been so long time since I've had an actual lead._

As it seemed Diana knew who the revered master of Yasuo was.

"The one they called a god with the sword? He is dead? Isn't he one of the legendary elders of Ionia? The one they called immortal after his 200th year? Wouldn't there be a huge outcry if he was killed?"

 _Seems like she doesn't have much information to provide._

"No. His clan would have lost face if it was known he died during the invasion. Can't let the Noxians be smug about it."

He carefully dropped a hint, hoping she would have give up any information. Even worthless information was better than what he had now: Nothing. The hint that had gotten him to this brutally cold area had been a dead end and as much as he hated lingering in a place - especially this one - without an aim, he had no choice but.

When the woman - Diana - didn't answer, obviously either unwilling to reveal information or oblivious to any, he began to feel uncomfortable in this silence. Something that surprised him. Generally, he wasn't bothered by silence. He enjoyed it, even; reveled in it. Still, this particular instance was uncomfortable and longed to be filled.

"So what about you? What are you doing here and what in the nine hells was that stupid question?"

"Like I said, my name is Diana. A priestess of the Lunari. The last one, to be exact. A fact, some deem... unpleasant. So they try to...correct this matter. "

"And you just ask them if they 'deny the powers of the moon'? What if they lie?"

Diana chuckled "Do not underestimate the stupidity of fanatics. Most of them say 'the moon is nothing before the glory of the sun' or dumb shit like that. "

"And no one ever fooled that method?", Yasuo asked incredulously

"One, or two...I guess. They died rather quickly though."

"Hmpf, so how can you be so sure I am not a spy? Ready to tell this little secret?"

"That wasn't hard at all. No one in their right mind would poison a spy-to-be with mindrot."

Yasuos mind went blank, his face pale. He collapsed to the ground muttering the same sentence again and again.

"Forgive this disciple, master, I have failed you. Forgive this disciple, master, I have failed you. Forgive this disciple..."

* * *

Diana POV

Yone broke down before Diana could explain he was actually **not** doomed.

Not that she cared much, but his constant wailings were becoming bothersome real quick.

In an attempt to console him, she lay a hand on his shoulder.

A short shiver shook her. She still did not like touching people. It was disgusting, really. Leona had remained to be the only exception. Not like she had had many opportunities after her death sentence.

"I have an idea to get to the murderer of your master. Ever heard of the _oculi solis_?"

Yones eyes narrowed, but he kept silent.

 _Apparently not_

"They are the greatest spy-network in this world. They have agents literally anywhere. It is unlikely they do **not** know who killed the sword god."

He looked up to her. Then at the hand, still touching his shoulder.

"WHAT THE...? Think it's funny, saying someone was poisoned? Why in the nine hells would you do something like that?"

"Hm..? You were poisoned though..."

Yone sneered.

"You think I don't know about mindrot? Whoever touches someone poisoned with it, is also doomed."

"Hm, yeah, normally that would be the case. Not if the antidote is administered, though." She told him smugly.

"There are no antidotes to mindrot!"

"I don't care what you believe. I speak only the truth. It is up to you to trust in it."

He was clearly not convinced. And she wouldn't bother with changing that. There were much more important things to tend to. Things like letting her accompany him.

Her mind was finally set. She had to go outside, had to escape the prison she had created herself. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow herself to linger in this pit of loneliness, grief and boredom, any longer. Any direction was fine, but she had to get out. Away from this place were there was nothing to do, nothing to see and everything she did brought memories of Leona. She needed a distraction from these thoughts that had plagued her over the last 2 years and Yone and his quest were a fine distraction, indeed.

Maybe they could even become close enough they could share some nice talks. Maybe that was only wishful thinking, though she couldn't help herself but hope.

Finding the killer of an ionian elder was also a noble cause - not that she'd give two rats asses about that, but the world around her cared. If she helped with that, the ionians would feel obliged to give her refugee and a safe place, far from here was something she yearned for almost as much as to return towards those happy days.

Not to speak about the chance to further the cause of her creed. The ionians were all about balance, if what she had read was true. Yone did not seem to be concerned much about any kind of balance, but he was a warrior, not one of those in charge, and maybe he was just an exception.

Nevertheless the ionians were never much a fan of the solari religion. If they really reveled in the belief of "balanced is good", they would appreciate the simple duality of a belief towards the moon as addition to the solari cult.

Therefore her best option to leave all those memories behind, to start anew, to have a **purpose** in life, was to travel alongside this avenger.

"Oh, yeah, the information about who knows your masters murderer comes with a price." Diana grinned, "I shall accompany you."

The warriors answer was but a sigh.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **If anyone wonders, what mindrot is: It is pretty much a zombie-virus. But simple skin contact suffices.**

 **The writ of condemnation (yes, Diana will get a proper trial) will be shown later (probably).**

 **The part of Shen Jian (especailly him being really old) is due to Yasuos "only student in generation" (Rito, you're missing a 's' there). So his teacher will have to be generations old. Asian legends seem to be full of Immortals etc. so there should be no problems. Whether he got to eat one of Xiwangmus peaches (or has Wukong eaten them all ;-) ) or for a different reason altogether, he is supposed to be one.**

 **So, why does Diana tell Yasuo about the Mindrot** **?**

 **Well, to me Diana is someone who is proud about knowing things. What other reason would there be to come to the elders about her discoveries multiple times? She likes knowing stuff and will let others learn it, too. Whether they want to (or will believe it) or not.**

 **Why is Yasuos speech so weird?**

 **I imagine him as a rather taciturn persona. Something that shows in every sentence, by him "swallowing" some of the letters.**


End file.
